


seals are just dog mermaids

by dytabytes



Series: Herc/Raleigh Bingo 2014 [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to leave, but Raleigh wants to sleep in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seals are just dog mermaids

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for the Herc/Raleigh Bingo Challenge. Prompt: summer

Five in the morning is a terrible time of day, especially when your body is telling you that it’s actually four, you stupid fucker, just crawl back into bed already. Herc is long used to ignoring the sensible “get more sleep” voice in his head, though. Years of piloting Jaegers in the dead of night are good for that sort of thing. That’s why he’s dressed and groomed, ready to go with the suitcases set neatly by the door, with just one more thing to get before he leaves.

"Raleigh?"

When Herc pokes at the blankety lump on the bed, it doesn't show any signs of life. 

Frowning, he gives it a little shake. At that, the lump emits the tiniest, most pathetic sound he's ever heard.

" _Mnnrrrgh_."

It's all consonants with not a vowel to be heard, completely unintelligible and horribly endearing. Not that that stops Herc from shaking his sleepy boyfriend another time.

"Time to get up, lazy. You made me promise to wake you in time to have a shower before we leave. "

The blankets twitch. A pained squeak of a "Nooooooooooo" rises from the depths, and a hand snakes out to bat weakly at Herc’s.

"Dun wanna get up."

Full sentences in under ten minutes. Amazing. 

"Hey now. At least come out from under the covers so I can understand you."

A ruffle of spiky bedhead breaches the sheets.

"Sun's up?"

Herc doesn't even need to squint at the curtains to answer that one. It's pitch black out there.

"No, not yet."

With a disgusted noise, Raleigh rolls over and buries his head under his pillow.

"'S too early."

"Even for a good morning kiss?"

Raleigh doesn’t even take a moment to consider.

“Yup. Too early for everything.”

“You must be really tired if you’re turning down kisses.” Herc leans in to give him one anyway, soft on the back of his neck. "C’mon. I know they switched to Summer Time last night, so we jumped an hour forward, but you’ve been up earlier than this for jaeger drops."

"World’s not in danger and Europe suuuuuuucks.”

The mattress squeaks when Herc sits down on the bed to rub Raleigh's back, dropping another gentle kiss on the back of his shoulder because he can. 

"I hear you. Why they can't call it Daylight Savings like any other nation's beyond me. But the plane to Mumbai’s not gonna wait for us if we’re late." 

"Mumbai can suck a dick. Five dicks. A _whole bag of dicks_."

Herc chuckles, low in his throat. 

"It could, but that wouldn't get us to Hong Kong in time for the meeting."

Raleigh’s whining is still raspy and slurred with sleep, but he’s definitely on the way to waking up properly. "Fuck the meeting. We don’t need meetings. We’re ex-pilots who sleep in until the sun’s up." 

“Well, we could stay.” Herc gives Raleigh's shoulder a little squeeze and adds, "but Mako would be disappointed if we weren't there to meet her when she gets in. She might even make that face. You know the one."

He grins, pleased with himself, when after a long pause, Raleigh asks, “The one where she says she’s okay, but she doesn’t look you in the eye and you feel like you disappointed her really bad?”

“Mm, that’s it.”

The pillow shifts and one bleary eye peeks out.

"You’re mean when you want something."

"Is that what you say to the man who packed all our shit so that you could get a little extra sleep?" Herc rests a hand on his hip and raises an eyebrow.

"Nmm, no." Raleigh finally sits up and slides his arms around Herc's neck, sprawling across his shoulders all sleep warm and soft in the best of ways. "Love you," he murmurs, kissing the corner of his jaw. “You’re the best.”

“Better." Herc smiles as he turns his head to catch Raleigh’s mouth for a leisurely good morning kiss, but pulls back with an offended grimace.

“Ugh. You taste disgusting, for the record.”

“And you taste minty fresh.” Raleigh laughs and slides his hand over the curve of Herc’s neck to kiss him again. “Mm, what if I just make out with you until my mouth tastes as good as yours?”

“I’d kill you.” Herc makes a face. “I love you, but you taste like death.”

“For your information, the last thing I ate last night was your come, asshole. So what does that say about you?”

Smirking, Herc replies, “Tells me I’m dating a monster who has terrifying morning breath no matter how much I try to fix it.”

When Raleigh sticks out his tongue, Herc taps him on the nose, laughing when he startles.

“Ass.” Raleigh's forehead hits Herc's shoulder when he ducks his head to yawn. "So we gotta go?"

He pulls back to scrub the sleep out of his eyes and Herc can’t help but give Raleigh’s hair another ruffle. 

"Yeah, soon. Got time to grab something to eat at the airport, though, if you want coffee or something to eat. Dunno what they’ll have on the way. Probably the usual. Bagels and fruit and that crap."

"Awesome. Yeah. Okay, gonna. Get up then. Or something." Raleigh looks up at Herc through shaggy bangs, looking very much like a bedragged puppy as he says, "Shit, I'm gonna have to put on pants, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are."

“Fuck.” Raleigh slumps, sounding lost as he says, “I hate pants.”

“I know.” Herc kisses Raleigh's cheek and puts a hand on his back to nudge him onto his feet. "But I'll help."

"I'm holding you to that one. You're also in charge of making sure I don't put my shoes on backward. " Raleigh stretches, cracking his back as he starts wandering toward the bathroom. "Man, I'm turning into Yancy in my old age."

Laughing, Herc asks, "If you're old, what does that make me?"

"A cradle robber." Raleigh winks at Herc over his shoulder before he closes the bathroom door. 

"Little shit." Herc murmurs, but he can't keep a grin from spreading across his face.


End file.
